1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a strapping machine having a movable working assembly. Particularly, it relates to a strapping machine having a movable working assembly for easy maintenance. In which, it is quick and easy to repair any internal device or part inside the strapping machine. The repairer does not need to stoop or squat down for repairing it. In addition, it saves strength and time to move out the working device or related part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, the traditional strapping machine includes a base 91, a chute frame 92, a sealing/cutting mechanism 93, and a strap supply 94. There is a maintenance door 95 disposed on the base 91 for a user (or a repairer) to replace a new strap, to inspect the machine, or to repair some parts. The function of this sealing/cutting mechanism 93 is to provide a strap (from the strap supply 94 to the chute frame 92) surrounding an object (not shown) and then to proceed the retreating, cutting, and heat sealing actions.
However, the sealing/cutting mechanism 93 is very complicated. It includes many internal parts, such as guiding rollers, electric motors, guiding rails, electric heater, controlling circuits, etc (these parts are omitted or simplified in the related figures). Once any internal part has a breakdown during operation, the user has to open the maintenance door 95 and then to squat down with stretching one's hand inside the machine for inspection. Therefore, the traditional one has the following drawbacks and problems:
[1] It is difficult to repair the internal devices or parts inside the traditional strapping machine. When an internal part of sealing/cutting mechanism 93 is out of order, the user has to detach the related parts in sequence from outside to inside. After which, the user needs to check which one is broken. Besides, once the repairing work is done, all these related parts have to be re-installed again. The whole process is time-consuming and troublesome. Therefore, the entire repairing work is quite difficult.
[2] The repairer has to stoop or squat down for repairing it. Because the user (or the repairer) has to stoop or squat down to reach the sealing/cutting mechanism 93 inside the base 91 (or other parts), its working efficiency is very low and it tends to cause the user's back pain or long-term poor posture related pain.
[3] It cannot take the sealing/cutting mechanism out. Because this seal/cutting mechanism 93 is fixed inside the base 91, it cannot be moved out.